


亮仓 黑糖粉圆鲜奶

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 有stk情节





	亮仓 黑糖粉圆鲜奶

这是难得的安静转角处，槐树欠着身子，厚重的叶压着枝条低垂着，从远处看去几乎只能见到纯粹的深绿。四周的道路还很新，却没什么人路过，大多数也只是匆匆离去，很少有人会往里再深一步，去发现那家咖啡馆。

锦户擦了咖啡杯，从面上可以看出他心情有些坏，事实上自从被莫名安排到这里来做服务生之后，他没一天有好情绪。枪也被没收，时常只能在夜晚狠狠踹一脚椅子撒气。

老旧的门呻吟了声，一个高挑的人晃了进来，似乎是毫不在意地大声拖出椅子坐下。拿铁，谢谢。

锦户隐忍着，他不想再惹麻烦，静静调了咖啡给人送去。

谢谢。男人没情绪地说着，礼节性地看了锦户一眼。

眼睛很漂亮啊。这个念头忽然出现在锦户脑海里，甚至让他少有的给了客人一个微笑。

可能就是从这一刻起事情变得不寻常起来。

男人成了咖啡店每天下午的客人，永远是拿铁，永远是靠窗的位子，偶尔他会突然端着咖啡坐到别处去。

这里太阳晒不到。注意到锦户疑惑的目光，他笑嘻嘻地解释。

除了点单的时候他俩几乎不对话，后来来的次数多了，便连这两句也没了。但是锦户越来越多的把时间用在注视男人的一举一动上。

一开始或许是出于打发时间。锦户眯着眼睛端详眼前的人，染成金棕色的发与俊秀的五官，从后头看去那白皙的后颈。他没有过男情人，但是如果是对方的话他想他很愿意。

男人几乎一直在玩手机，偶尔带来几本杂志或者漫画，也都是草草地翻过就放在了一旁。他很喜欢戴一些首饰，在阳光下闪闪发亮。锦户猜他是个游手好闲的大学生。他的手很漂亮，锦户时常会在夜晚里回想起它们轻轻翻动书页的样子。

锦户开始记录男人的所有。他打字很快，把那一丝一毫归入档案。

8.12 还是拿铁。白色的卫衣和牛仔裤。他戴了那个黑色十字架耳钉……他几乎没看窗外………待了一小时便走了。没和我说话。

8.16 还是拿铁，另外点了面包……打了电话……

你在写文章吗。突然那天男人问锦户，每天都在很努力撰写的样子嘛。

啊。锦户不知道怎么回答，或者说没法回答，他浑身处在一种战栗之中。对方普通的一句几乎是像迷药般让他不知东南西北了。

如同小心寻找食物的老鼠忽地被投入蛋糕。

啊什么。男人叹气，能在这地方一直开店，你也是够无聊的。

不无聊，光是看你，回想你便足够填满空虚的每一分一秒了。锦户当然没把这话说出口，只是点点头，回报以一句沙哑的嗯，是吧。

我一直在这里坐着也很无聊的啊，偶尔和我说说话呗。

我，也没什么特别好说的……

这种事怎么都好，就比如你现在在写什么？

这个！不过是一般的日记而已。

你也有刊登的作品吗？

……

起先，只要一个带着还未完全脱去少年青涩气息的笑容，就够锦户头晕目眩好久，这种第一次去夜会也不曾有的感觉实在可怖。锦户痛苦地想摆脱，都是徒劳。

大仓忠义——现在他们终于互通了姓名——像是泥沼叫锦户不能前进了。

欲望是没法满足的，很快锦户就从战战兢兢的虔诚者成了小心大胆的猎手。他不能忍受大仓和别人在电话里说说笑笑，哪怕是发去一条再短的信息，锦户也会狂躁且不安，得拼命才能压制住夺下手机的冲动。

可他什么都做不了，毕竟他和大仓勉强只能算作普通朋友。这并不代表他会坐以待毙。

那天大仓上厕所的时候，锦户冷静地在大仓的包底下安上了窃听器，那玩意儿像个吸铁石，虽说音效很差但聊胜于无。

好在锦户的人脉还不至于彻底断掉，这种东西要多少有多少。他在暗处对大仓身边的人露出獠牙。

tacchon！你终于来了！

久等了！好好地喝一晚上吧！

tacchon啊，什么时候我也能这么叫他。灯没有打开，锦户听着充斥杂音的对话，心里满满当当的。

不……我要个最独特的叫法。

他胡思乱想，窝在大仓曾经坐过的位子上，还能捕捉到一丝诱惑的果味香水。他鼻子贴紧椅子的表面去嗅，好像这样就拥抱了大仓。

大仓用过的咖啡杯还没洗，锦户把他端到眼前，像怯懦的动物把自己的嘴唇贴上杯缘，闭上眼睛感受了一会儿。

然后狠狠地将它甩了个粉碎，锦户喘着气，踉踉跄跄地从房间里把自己的车钥匙摸了出来，父亲没允许他离开这个街道，但他不在乎。

终究是太仓促了，辛亏锦户的模样足够坦然，大仓住的地方并不高级，没有谁拦住他。

输入门禁密码的时候锦户的心狂跳，安排人去调查的一切居然这么快就排上了用场，他本来不想的。

电梯门快关上的时候一个中年男人挤了进来，锦户在后头用狼般的眼神看他，如果有必要，他随时准备把他聊到在地昏迷上数个小时。

一切都过于顺利，中年男人没看他一眼。锦户到了大仓门口反而泄了力气，蹲下来闭着眼睛回想大仓，他脑海里有无数的小抽屉，打开了便是和大仓的一段对话，或是对他侧脸的片刻录像。锦户随便挑了一个抽出来。

为什么这家店只有锦户先生一个人呢？

是……父亲继承给我的。虽然麻烦死了，但好歹也算是完成他的愿望。

哦！也几乎没人来找你玩呢。

我也没什么称得上是朋友的人。

嘛，别摆出这么暴躁的样子啊。

嗯……

我朋友开了新店，会开party，下次锦户先生来玩就好了。

party？

是哦，那种……不要和我说你不明白。

那日大仓笑嘻嘻的样子与揶揄的目光叫锦户咬着牙才把愤怒吞下。他恨不得把人直接按在地上，好好地在那些女人可能碰过的地方留下自己的痕迹，或是充满暧昧的，或是彰显暴力的。

干脆给大仓漂亮的后颈上纹上自己的名字，那一定很美，告诉所有人这是他锦户亮的所有物。

锦户为这样的想法又重新积蓄了力量，掏出别人为自己准备的钥匙。咔哒一声，锦户入侵了大仓家里。

整个房间都是大仓的气息，地板上铺着软软的地毯。锦户霎那间获得了平静，谨慎地在沙发和书架的底下，以及其他几个地方装了隐藏式的摄像头和窃听器。在打开衣柜的时候他停顿了一会儿，大仓和其他模特一样有太多的衣服，锦户一瞬间抑制不住带走一件的欲望。

终于一切结束了，锦户却是瘫倒地毯上，被毛茸茸地包裹着。明明没什么特殊的味道，他却觉得很舒服，隐隐地，下头精神起来。他没去抚慰，迷迷糊糊地怀着一种满足睡着了。

他很有把握地只歇息一会儿，过去父亲对他严苛的训练使他掌握了这份技能。醒来之后他妥善地把一切恢复原样。

临走前他带走了一枚十字架耳钉，大仓有很多相似的款式，叫锦户做了如此抱着太多侥幸的行为。

耳钉闪着金属光泽，锦户小心翼翼地戴上它，在昏暗中饕足地笑了。

和大仓发展成进一步关系，比锦户想象中快了很多。甚至是大仓采取了更主动的方式。他双手撑在收银台，眼里闪着有些纯洁的光，像只柔软的动物。

锦户先生，知道为什么我每天都会来这里吗？

诶？……因为这里很安静吗。

才不是。

大仓有些不满地眯了眯眼睛，锦户好想去吻它们，也想看琥珀的颜色在泪水下晶莹的样子。

锦户先生永远都是这套制服。

大仓伸手去碰锦户的领口，抚摸过圆滑的纽扣。

我也想看看你别的模样。

他们没去宾馆，直接滚倒在咖啡馆后头锦户小屋的床上。锦户几乎是火急火燎地脱了自己的上衣，微耷着的双眼裹着迷蒙与道不清的情感，看着大仓。

锦户先生。大仓笑了。快做你想做的。

锦户最恨他这样久经欢乐场的模样，毫不客气地吻了过去，昔日细腻的吻技被抛掷脑后，全成了狂热，贪婪，不知满足的索求。

干什么！

大仓感觉刚才快窒息了，有些难以置信地看着锦户。

锦户没回答他，往手上挤了足够多了润滑剂就往大仓身后探去。大仓一下往后仰直了脖子，供锦户贴紧了去感受每一寸肌肤。

火热的，叫他魂牵梦萦的。那感觉太好。他试探性地舔了一下，大仓事前警告他不许留下痕迹，于是他用自己的嘴唇轻轻覆盖过大仓的身躯。触碰的每一下都让锦户觉得自己要燃烧起来，和大仓在火舌中拥抱。

与在脑海里叫嚣的淫欲相反，锦户的前戏做的足够耐心，他明白温柔能叫人放下警惕，不去怀疑其他过分的狂热姿态。

嗯嗯……啊……

大仓喘息，收缩着后穴。锦户的掐着大仓的大腿根，他愈发控制不住自己，狠狠地撞击，他开始担心这会叫大仓不满，但大仓似乎很喜欢痛苦。于是锦户也有些粗暴地抚慰大仓的分身。

大仓脸上的泪和津液混成了一片，锦户吮吸他胸前的皮肤，慢慢地转移到上头舔去那些液体。他喜欢大仓迷乱的眼神，可一想到这幅神情并不属于他一人就宛若有芒刺在背的痛苦。

他撞得更深，大仓呻吟地更加放浪了，充满美感的身躯为情欲染上下流的颜色。

锦户从大仓身体里退了出来，扯着大仓的头发射在了他的脸上，大仓觉得受到了侮辱，他呛到了，咳嗽了好几声，期间锦户一直没放开他。

大仓用手臂盖住脸，身躯闪着满足过后的光辉，大腿根青紫了一片——锦户没遵从他不留痕迹的要求。

第一次就玩这么狠的，你是头一个。

是吗。

锦户觉得没大仓的下身搞得更加脏兮兮实在有些可惜。

以后我可以让你看看更狠的。

喂。大仓虚弱地骂着，但很快又笑了出来。我觉得你不错。

锦户没理他，他看着大仓有些过分小的乳头，想着在上头穿孔，挂上写着锦户的牌子。

最好还有铃铛，走起路来叮铃作响。

锦户在大仓离开店里后半小时就挂上了“正在休息”的牌子，穿戴朴素地出了门。他感觉得到帮派里的漩涡在慢慢平息，父亲在放松对他的监视，锦户或许很快就能回去。

他没所谓，帮里的事也好大仓忠义也好，他现在都势在必得。锦户对大仓的狂热没有褪去只是更加强烈，他的行为也愈发大胆且缜密。

锦户会挤着电车跟大仓去任何地方，拍摄时他就找一家附近的餐馆坐下，打开笔记本连上秘密的摄像头。

他很喜欢大仓拍摄时的样子，毫不收敛的光芒，像小小的恒星，触碰的每一下都要灼烧锦户的灵魂。他喜欢换衣服时包裹着大仓的四角裤，那底下藏着锦户留下的青痕，隐秘又暧昧。

大仓工作结束后就回了出租屋，他几乎不去大学上课，这倒给锦户省了不少麻烦。

锦户掌握了更多事，大仓的作息，爱去的酒吧，亲吻过的人。他心底藏着无数，面上装作一无所知，缓缓地拉进自己和大仓的距离。

大仓还不知道他的前男友马上会被公司派往北海道，他或许会为那手脚不干净的肥胖摄影师的离职而高兴，但丝毫不清楚这一切都是锦户所为。

杯子里的冰块轻轻响动。

锦户在角落坐下，盯着眼前进餐的大仓，眼神贪婪，仿佛对方是他的盘中餐。

手机亮了，是大仓发来的消息。

-做吗？

锦户斟酌了一会儿。

-我今天在外头办事。

-是吗，那算了吧。

锦户舔过嘴唇，好似进攻前的豹子。

-我很快就结束了，你来水族馆那里找我吧，还可以一起逛逛。

-这么突然？嗯……我不讨厌。行。

锦户终于开始收起早已铺在大仓脚下的网，他明白怎样的语气叫大仓不能拒绝。约会，恋爱。这些都是第一步，接着锦户要温柔地在他身上留下爪痕，扣下无形的枷锁，拥有他，侵入他。

独占大仓的一生。


End file.
